This invention relates to cigarette rolling papers, and more particularly to an improvement in the construction of a cigarette rolling paper wherein an integral tobacco pouch is provided thereon.
Conventionally, cigarette rolling papers are made from thin, tissue-like paper having a quadrilateral shape with sides of between 1 and 4 inches in length, and usually between 2.5 to 3.5 inches in length.
When making or "hand rolling" a cigarette using a quadrilaterally shaped cigarette rolling paper, the paper is folded, bent, or held in somewhat of a V-shape or U-shape with one of the sides of the "V" or "U" being longer than the other. An amount of smoking material, such as tobacco or the like, is distributed substantially over the entire length of that rolling paper in the bottom of the "V" or "U" formed by the rolling paper. The longer portion of the rolling paper, being free of any of the smoking material, is then bent or rolled over the portion of the rolling paper covered with the tobacco and is rolled over upon itself to form a substantially cylindrical shape. The longer end of the rolling paper is wrapped around as far as possible and overlaps an underlying layer to form a part of the wall of the cylinder.
The rolling process, when performed by one person, requires a keen eye and a steady hand, since the rolling paper is not very large compared to a human hand and since the particles of smoking material tend to roll, or slide, off of the small rolling paper. The particles of smoking material tend to fall off either end, or off of the sides of the cigarette rolling paper as it is being rolled. Thus, when a smoking material, such as tobacco or the like, is placed on the cigarette rolling paper, the cigarette rolling paper must be held substantially horizontally and any tipping in one direction or the other must be avoided as the smoking substance is apt to spill off of the rolling paper.